One Sky of Two
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Instead of getting Roxas or Sora the Organization decided to take them both out. This has unforeseen consequences to everyone, especially to Sora and Roxas. It may not be how anyone expected but they are "whole' again. Now, if only they didn't have an identity crisis, conflicting feelings on their friends, and a few other problems that came about from it. AU What if.
1. Prologue

**So, I know I know I know! To many creations I am crazy and whatever. Also, its been a while since I played kh 2 so apologizes for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square and Disney. I own nothing please support the official release.**

* * *

A groan escaped his mouth as he awoke blinking a few moments before sitting up. His body aches in pain like it had been tossed around and pushed to its limits. "Where am I?"

He paused as he noticed he was back in Hollow Bastion at least that's what he got from the look of things. Why was he here? What happened with his voice? Where was everybody? "Donald?" No response from the Court Mage. "Goofy?" No sight of the Knight Captain. "Kairi, Axel?"

Sora blinked wondering who Axel was. No sooner as that happened did he corrected himself remembering that Axel was his friend. '_Wait when did that…'_

He gripped his head as a flood of memories hit him. After he released his heart to free Kairi's he ended up as a Heartless and left something behind waking up with no memories in Twilight Town and found by Xemnas. The Heartless was brought back by Kairi and the Nobody lived with the Organization. The flood continued showing them each doing their own thing. Heartless him taking out Ansem then following Plato with a blur. No, like a painful jolt the blur gave way he had been to a castle had his memories manipulated and was supposed to be asleep.

His other self worked at the Organization. Until something changed that but he couldn't remember what. All he wanted was to make them pay and before he could Riku stood in his way and became Ansem again! '_What the…'_

Finally, the last bits of memories hit. The Organization stormed him in this virtual world. After which they managed to kill him while his other part. "I… wait am I dead?!"

Nope, he wasn't dead. By all rights he should be dead as both parts of himself were killed but by then should the Nobody fade away into nothing? Placing a hand over his chest he felt his heart. His heart was here and by the looks of his outfit, the one he last wore as his Nobody with his Crown charm added, his other part was here. "So I'm my somebody again?!"

It took him a few moments to actually realize what had happened. A sense of confusion both on how this had happened, why this had happened, and furthermore what a Nobody even was while also knowing the answer washed over him. After letting all of it fit into place he started to get a clearer picture of what was happening if only because his mind was putting the pieces together.

'_So am I Sora, or Roxas, or am I both?'_ His head was starting to hurt from all of this and right now he had a lot more on his plate then figuring out his identity. For one Donald and Goofy were not with him, the Organization was going to be breathing down his neck when they realized that he wasn't gone, Riku was possessed by Ansem, speaking of which he wanted to hurt him for imprisoning him in a data world, and finally he had to set Kingdom Hearts free. Figuring out who he was could wait another time!

Appearing in front him in puffs of Darkness several Heartless decided to make themselves know. At least he had something to take his mind off his existence right now. In both of his hands flashed a Kingdom Key.

* * *

It happened so fast that Riku couldn't believe it. The Organization had attacked the mansion and at first, it looked like they were after Roxas, then it seemed that they were after Namine. How wrong were they on both accounts. They were not here to get any of them.

He was standing in front of the broken pod that Sora had been sleeping in. Anger welled up inside him. Riku was mad at the Organization for taking his friend, at Diz for using him as a means for revenge, and finally at himself for letting this happen. "It's pointless now the Organization it seems has…"

Before Diz could even finish he was punched straight in the jaw by Riku knocking him down. His friend had just died and all he could still think about was his revenge. Silence filled the room as Riku looked down at the man. "Sora is gone and all you care about is your revenge," Riku looked over at Namine who was standing in the corner. "Let's go Namine."

Diz pulled himself back up as he watched Riku move over to the blonde Nobody. "Why are you taking that thing with you?" Diz glared at her. "She doesn't feel anything about the passing of your friend and you know that!"

Riku looked at him and then at Namine. Nobodies had no hearts and Namine being a Nobody should be able to feel. Even she agreed with Diz on that. "At least she can pretend she gives a damn," The cloaked covered young man turned his head gaze over to Diz. "You don't have that excuse."

The man looked at them as they both left the room. Clenching his fists Diz slammed them into the floor in anger. '_That child how could he…'_ Taking one last look at the pod he felt his anger subside as he finally started to realize what had happened. In his blind quest for revenge, someone had died. '_... What have I done?'_

How far had he fallen from who he once was? Picking himself back up he looked at the pod before removing the wrapping over his face. "It seems I made more regrets."

* * *

The light of the artificial Kingdom Hearts hanged over the World That Never Was. Xemnas looked on at the creation as he waited to hear the news of what had happened. He didn't turn as he felt the presence of Saix walk up to him. "Has it been done?"

"Roxas and Sora have both been disposed of as you ordered," If Xemnas had a heart he would have gotten satisfaction at hearing this. Saix continued to stand behind him as his eyes turned to the floating heart-shaped moon. "If I may ask Superior how are we to complete Kingdom Hearts without either of them?"

Of course, that would be what he asked. Even though that on some Saix knew it wasn't needed anymore Xemnas knew that they will all be asking him this. "Fret not for the Keyblade's Chosen are a lot more common than just Sora and Roxas," Xemnas knew personally of at least five more wielders out there. One less than what he had hoped by now. "Gather the others and I will explain the situation to them."

As soon as Saix was out of sight Xemnas returned to looking at Kingdom Hearts. From behind him, a figure arose, the last parting gift of his brother. The Guardian looked at him its mindless expression betraying the tormented heart underneath it all. "Go to the Realm of Darkness and locate _**her**_."

The Heartless obeyed without much thought. Xemnas continued to stare up at the creation. He hadn't told anyone in the Organization about the reason he had them both Roxas and Sora eliminated, except of course for Xigbar. '_When a Heartless and a Nobody are destroyed the person they once were are reborn,' _His experiments into the heart had allowed him to remember this fact. A fact that one of his previous self had learned. '_Sora for all appearances was a Heartless purified by the light of his princess, while Roxas his Nobody has developed independently of him.'_

It was almost fascinating to watch as the two diverged before his eyes. Yet, he had been counting on this. Furthermore, in the brief moments that he had been with him, Xemnas knew that _**he **_was the reason for his appearance. _**His**_ heart had been within Sora and perhaps even inside of Roxas. This was done in order to release it and find the empty shell that had been hidden. It didn't help that the returned being would be filled with rage against him and conflict in their memories. Hopefully, it will speed things up nicely for their final role.

"My role is soon to come to an end as my Organization has failed but in its place, I will ensure the **Real** Organization will succeed," Xemnas looked to his side as another figure wearing the same black coat walked up to him. The figure looked on at the artificial Kingdom Hearts as a single strand of silver hair peeked from under it. "Tell me did you figure out who **she **had bequeathed the Keyblade too?"

Unknown to the both of them Xigbar at was overhearing the conversation. A smirk formed on his face born of genuine emotion from the heart he always had. '_That's right play your part.'_

* * *

Namine walked out of the Old Mansion following Riku close behind. He stopped and turned to her. Riku knew whose Nobody Namine was and while he had thought about it he didn't have any reason to until now to act on it. "If you want I can take you to Kairi so you both can be whole."

She looked at him surprised that he had figured it out. She looked down wondering if she should even go to her. If she did then Kairi was sure to remember everything that had happened to Sora. "You know if I do then she would learn that Sora…"

"I know," Riku clenched his fists before letting go of his anger. Sora wouldn't have wanted him to feel like this. He could hear Ansem almost taunting him from beyond the grave, assuming he wasn't already, for the loss of his friend. "She has a right to know though and you shouldn't have to endure being incomplete either."

Perhaps, Riku was right. Looking back at the mansion a question arose. "What about Donald and Goofy?"

"I set the computers to wake them up they should already to up and about wondering where Sora is," When he was done with dropping of Namine he had to get in contact with the King to pick them up. He noticed Namine's eyes open in surprise. "What is it?"

The blonde-haired Nobody looked at him. For a brief moment, she felt it with her powers. It felt like both of them. Even though she knew they had both perished this was too real to ignore. "Riku, I felt them, Roxas, Sora somehow they are united and they're alive."

He couldn't believe it. Before his own eyes, he watched Sora's body fade away into light. '_Wait, he faded away into light,'_ People don't normally die like that. '_Could it be?'_ Unconsciously he put a hand on his heart. '_Sora…'_

* * *

Axel couldn't believe it. Roxas was really gone. Xemnas had ordered his death without even letting him try to bring him back. He stood outside the Castle That Never Was looking on at Kingdom Hearts hanging overhead. Saix has grown distant with him, Roxas had left the Organization, and now he was dead and Xemnas didn't seem to care at all that his project wouldn't be completed.

Something deep within him told him that there was no point in staying here. A Corridor of Darkness was summoned up as Axel moved into it. He appeared on the clock tower. The very place where he and Roxas used to go after every mission. Looking out at the eternal twilight sky a lone tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Within a seemingly endless void, a black coat covered figure stood in the middle of a stain glass floor. They didn't know how they got here but one thing caught their attention. On it was a boy that they recognized, at least they knew the looks but everything surrounding them was unknown to them. "Am I still inside Roxas?" They looked up hoping for an answer as to what was going on.

On the outside, a blond keyblade wielder finally awoke from his long sleep. "Aqua, Terra?"

* * *

**I have probably pissed of a lot of Kingdom Hearts fans with this single prologue. Oh, well I can take i. Hopefully it's not a flame war in them.**

**Anyway, I'm actually surprised no ones ever really done this kind of thing. At least to my knowledge so I decided to do it. Also what made this possible was more Kingdom Hearts 3D and the implications that Xemnas and the Original Organization from it. Basically, after Castle Oblivion the whole thing was mostly pointless but succeeded in giving them several vessels for Xehanort's heart. Xemnas was aware of how Nobodies worked and mixing this with a little fan theory of mine about Sora after releasing his heart and before Roxas rejoined this came about.**

**I can't wait to hear how everyone thinks about this especially post KH3. I regret everything and nothing!**

**Cya all next time. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I had wamted to post this yesterday but things had gotten out of hand so I'm posting it now.**

**I like to give a thanks to theCesar09, Revamped Persona, i don hav accoun, PheonixQueen15, FusionCore, King4Saiyans, The German City, CHEESEPUFF fg, and Reishin Amara for your reviews along with all the readers, and those that fav and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square and Disney. I own nothing please support the official release.**

* * *

Both Kingdom Keys were stabbed into the earth as the last Heartless dissolved. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked up at the sun overhead. That distraction was gone with. Turning around he looked at the two Keyblades that were now waiting to be recalled to their master. '_I never had two Keyblades… no, I had two Keyblades with me when I went to free Kingdom Hearts.'_

There it was again the mixing of two lives. Looking at his hands he wondered if he should even call them lives. Up until his heart was released he was one person but after that not so much. '_I was always told that our hearts were lost forever and that we fade into nothing after death,' _A lie it seems or perhaps, they didn't know the truth? '_I wonder if this for all Nobodies that get destroyed or is it just for me?'_

He stopped that train of thought for a moment as it felt so conflicting. '_You know what I'll just sort out this later,' _At this point he had a lot of things to sort out.

"Sora is that you?!" A voice called out to him. Almost on reflex, he felt like saying that wasn't his name along with answering whoever used it. To put it simply he was mildly annoyed by this.

Turning to the side he was greeted with Leon who, if he was being honest, he was mildly surprised seeing here as well. "Leon it's been a while," This was strangely awkward as it felt like he didn't know him but did. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same about you." Leon expected that Sora had returned home with the girl and his friend last he saw him. Strange really until recently he had almost forgotten all about him. "Shouldn't you be back home?"

The Keyblade welder thought about this. Two images popped into his head. One of Sora Kairi and Riku looking out from the tree on their islands. The other of Roxas, and Axel on top of a clock tower. '_Wait, a minute someone is missing from that.'_

Trying to think about who it was brought anger directed at Xemnas. This new mystery had to wait as Leon was expecting an answer. "To be honest when the worlds were restored I ended up on another world from both Kairi and Riku," That and a part of him was being taken into the Organization but that part of the story wasn't relevant right now. "I haven't found Riku while both Donald and Goofy are searching for the King."

Now that he thought about it shouldn't they both be back at Castle Oblivion, or at the very least, with Namine having their memories fixed? Weird how being destroyed and recomplated allowed him to remember something that he shouldn't have remembered. "So, you both decided to split up I take it, or did you end up here by accident?"

"More like against my will."

* * *

Ventus looked at the strange rooms in this place. All white with almost nothing to tell him where he was. Images of his home, The Land of Departure occasionally flashed before his eyes and over the walls. This only served to confuse him even more. "Aqua, Terra, Sora, Roxas?"

He stopped wondering were the last two even came from. A slight pain gripped his head as he remembered what had happened. After he had fought Vanitas shattering both their, no shattering his heart to pieces he reached out to the heart that bonded with him when he was weak. That person, Sora, was kind enough to let his broken heart rest within him until he was strong enough once again.

Something happened years later. Suddenly he wasn't inside of Sora and instead inside someone else. Someone without a heart of their own who, though he had no idea how he looked, he could almost picture in his mind. '_So, that's Roxas.'_

The memories stopped flooding into his mind as he now stood in the middle of the room he was in. There was familiarity with this whole place as images of his home kept overlaying over it. He had remembered overhearing his master talking about how their home could be changed but much of the conversation was lost to him. Was this his home changed just like his master was talking about?

Walking through the other floors Ven could see signs that someone used to live here. Furniture moved about, plates with stains on them, and decayed food. Whatever happened they were no longer here that was for sure. Actually, it almost seemed like they suddenly disappeared. "What happened here?"

Walking out of Castle Oblivion Ventus was greeted with the night sky. A familiar one which he had spent years looking up at. Turning his head back to Castle Oblivion the image of his home overlapped with it. '_So, this is The Land of Departure,' _How long had he been asleep? What happened to his friends? '_Aqua, Terra where are you?'_

Sitting around wasn't going to get him anywhere. In a flash, Wayward Wind appeared in his hands. He was going to find his friends on his own. Tossing the Keyblade high into the air it shifted form in a flash into his glider. Tapping the plate he was covered in his armor and jumped on to the passing gilder.

As he disappeared over the horizon another figure was flying away from the castle. The lone Dusk had to report its findings to its master after all.

* * *

A raven flew in the sky overhead as both he and Leon walked to the rebuilt town. On the way, Leon had filled Sora in on how things were going as they rebuilt their world to its former glory. Even with both Ansem and Maleficent gone it seemed that the Heartless were going to plague the world for the foreseeable future. Along the way to the rebuilt town, Leon had shown him the mass of Heartless huddled around the ruined Castle.

Occasionally a few of them would attempt to raid the town. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle. However, with them around in such numbers, they could never

They both stopped when they heard screams from the town inhabitants. "What was that?" The answer soon came to the both of them as some kind of mass of Shadows shot out knocking down a nearly rebuilt building. "Shadows have never done this before!"

No sooner as he said those words did the, unknown to them Demon Tide, turn its attention over in their direction. It rocketed through the air aiming for the both of them as it sensed the Keyblade in one of them. Almost immediately they both got out of the way as it made a pass and coiled itself in the air. In a flash both Kingdom Keys formed in his hands as he turned over to Leon who was now ready for a fight.

It came in for another go as both of them dodged to the side. As soon as it did both Keyblades were brought to bear on it attacking the mass knocking away several Shadows from the size but nothing that wasn't too much of a big deal to the Demon Tower. The Heartless creation turned back on them again knocking the both of them away. It circled overhead waiting for that to make their move.

Getting back up with both Keyblades pointed at it sending two fireballs for the mass of Shadows. When it hit taking out several of them something was temporarily shown to them from underneath the swarm of Heartless. "It has a core?"

The Demon Tide rose into the air and looked ready to continue the attack on them. After a few moments of circling around in the air before pulling away. It moved through the air heading in the direction of the Old Heartless Castle. Leon looked at the disappearing Heartless creation with a worried look on his face. "That can't be good."

Leon was worried about how dangerous this ended up being. It was made up of Shadows but despite that, it seemed to be rather strong even if they only briefly fought. The terrifying thing was that it had been pulled over to the Castle meaning that someone was around that could control it. "Sora, you said something about a core?"

As the both of them talked about the strange Heartless the Demon Tide circled over the Castle below it. A raven flew into one the towers as a Corridor of Darkness appeared into existence, heralding the return of the birds master. Her eyes looked out to the place walking out to the moat. Her army was smaller then she had liked but given how long she was gone that was to be expected.

Coming out of the same Dark Corridor was her lackey, the exiled inhabited of Disney Castle Pete. The anthropomorphic dog had been surprised to hear that she had been dead, or at least her body had been dead for the past year. How that it hadn't crossed him for a whole year that something had happened to her she'll never know. "It seems you haven't totally messed up while I was gone."

"Of course, I haven't I made sure of that," He jumped back a bit as the Demon Tide flew passed them. The anthropometric cat was taken off by how close that thing had flown by. "What in the world was that?!"

Maleficent turned her attention to the circling mass of Shadows. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the thing. "A Demon Tide here in this world?"

"Demon Tide?" To Pete, it just looked like a bunch of Shadows moving together and flying. Shadows don't tend to do that but he didn't think anything special about it. His boss, however, was staring at it like it was something rare and powerful. "It just looks like a mess of Shadows if you ask me no big deal."

Maleficent rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. "You idiot this happens to be one of the strongest type of Pureblood Heartless in the Realm of Darkness," She returned her attention to the Demon Tide as it moved around knocking out a few of the flying Heartless in its way. "I've never seen them outside there home before."

Maleficent watched the Demon Tide carefully. The evil fairy was well aware of their existence from both her time with the Realm of Darkness as a disembodied heart. To think the lonely Shadows could do such a thing was amazing to see but it was only possible within their home realm. Now one of them was circling around the ruined castle. '_How unexpected,'_ Something must have happened to bring it here to this realm. '_I should hold this in reserve just in case.'_

* * *

Where Nothing Gathers, the meeting room for the Organization. What was left of their numbers had quickly come to his call. All except for one. Axel, it seems had decided to leave the Organization. The fact his seat remained empty despite Xemnas giving him plenty of time to report in for the meeting was telling. '_It seems that his developing heart has swayed him to abandon us.'_

Xemnas had always expected he had grown far too close to Roxas and to the replica. Even with the later largely gone from the minds of most, him being one of the few who remembers, the memories were likely there edged into the foundations of his newly growing heart. His gaze turned over to Saix who was looking at the seat that Axel one held. "It seems that Axel won't be joining us."

"What you expect he grew so fond of Roxas," Xigbar commented from his seat. "Why did you think we decided to take out Roxas without him?"

The idea seemed almost funny to most of them. A Nobody actually feeling an emotional attachment. If only they knew the truth. Of course, if they learned that all it took was making friends, creating experiences, and new memories to begin the process of creating their own heart the Organization would collapse before it began. "Speaking of Roxas, if I may ask now that both him and Sora are gone, what now?" Xemnas eyes turned down to Demyx. "I mean Kingdom Hearts still isn't completed…"

"Fear not while Roxas and Sora are gone there are others who can be of use," No need to explain that their recompleted self was likely running around. In fact, he was certain that a few new hearts had been added because of them. "The Keyblade has many chosen one of which is already moving across the worlds while another is soon to awaken."

Saix looked at Xemnas seemingly confused by this. "How are you certain?"

Xemnas decided to show them. With a wave of his hand, a Dark Corridor opened before a Keyblade was seen landing on the floor between them. Xigbar's eyes stared at it. Stormfall, the Keyblade of the so-called 'Master' who he faced in the Keyblade Graveyard. He resisted the urge to touch his missing eye. '_I really liked this body you know.'_

"I know because was found with this and the armor of a Keyblade that both belonging to someone I once know who I have reason to believe is alive within the Realm of Darkness," He was hopeful that the Guardian would locate her. Even though it had been years and without any protection her teachings and will was strong. Besides as soon as she looked at his face it wouldn't be too hard to manipulate her. "As for the other Keyblade wielder…" The Dusk from Castle Oblivion appeared in the middle of them. "I had a scout confirm it."

The Dusk took a bow before disappearing off. Xemnas was almost happy when he had heard the news. Right now he will wait and see were his 'friend' does before seeing if he need to interfere or not. "As soon as we know where they are I want to speak with the Keyblade welder personally."

* * *

Axel walked out of the Dark Corridor and looked on at the remains of his homeworld. The lifeless wasteland that greeted him was a far cry from the world he remembered. This was Hollow Bastion, the husk of Radiant Garden, and it had seen better days. '_Right now the Organization is probably looking for me,'_ After what they had done Axel was never going back. '_Xemnas is probably going to turn me into a Dusk or have Saix end me.'_

For a moment he almost entertained the idea of heading back to the World That Never Was to go down fighting. It was almost laughable to think that it was going to work. Out the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw something walking into the town. '_Wait that can't be…'_

He did a double check just to be sure. From what he was seeing it looked like _Sora_ wearing the outfit that _Roxas_ last had on walking to town. He shook his head at this. "Your mind is just playing tricks on you, Axel," Seriously, he knew that Roxas was gone but the way he was acting about it. "I can't be feeling grief."

Nobodies didn't have feelings and yet here he was already having images of his friend appearing in front of him. Roxas was gone and Xemnas made it clear that they fade away into nothing after death. His fists clenched at the mention of Xemnas name. For a moment he almost wondered if he could still feel anger. '_I can't go running back to the Organization so perhaps I can track down the guy who took Roxas.'_

That sounded like a plan for what to do with himself. Turning around he opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through.

* * *

Kairi stood on the shore looking out at the rolling waves. It had been more than a year since she had been waiting. Even when her memory seemed to fade in her heart she always knew. Always waiting by the shore for him to return with their friend. She wondered if her message in a bottle would ever reach him. '_Sora.'_

Out the corner of her eyes, she saw something washing up on the shore. Taking a look she was surprised to see that it was what looked like a Keyblade. She picked it up and looked at it confused on how it got here. Suddenly she dropped the Keyblade as memories started to flood her mind.

A beautiful city, her grandmother, and finally a woman with blue hair and a Keyblade of her own. When the images stopped Kairi found herself falling through what looked like a void before landing on something. A glow covered her eyes before a stain glass mural appeared under her feet. It had her standing in the middle eyes closed with one side depicting the Destiny Islands that she had come to call home. On the other side was a beautiful garden wrapped around a light covered city. "Radiant Garden."

There were three images of people in small circles on the mural. Riku and Sora at the top with the blue-haired woman just below her feet. "I remember everything."

"Time is of the essence," A voice echoed through the void. "You need to awaken the power sleeping within you."

Kairi looked around wondering where the voice had come from. There was no one with her and the feeling she was getting was strange. This felt like a dream yet, she was sure that she was awake. "Where am I?" No response to her question. "Who are you?"

In front of her appeared three floating objects. A rapier, a helmet, and a crown. "Chose the form which you want it to take," Kairi looked at the three floating objects ahead of her in confusion before a light glowed over the rapier. "The rapier embodying both speed and precision, yet while you can land many hits on your foes the strength of their attacks will batter you when they connect."

While the thought of being able to quickly fought the foes like Sora could do sounded nice the other bit about being hit didn't. It was like the rapier was a trade-off, speed for defense. The light turned off and then shown itself over the helmet. "The helmet, a stone defense and the ability to power through your enemy attack, your speed is weighed down fitting the armor while your other means are also hampered."

Almost like the opposite of the rapier, defense for the cost of speed and attack. The last one to be light up was the crown. "The crown, great wisdom comes from it and with it the powers of magic, but physical attacks and defenses are not what the wisdom brings," The lights faded on the three of them as the voice continued. "One shall be chosen for your primary and another given up in exchange."

Looking at the three choices in front of her. It was clear that this had something to do with her powers as a Princess of Hearts. At least, that was what she told herself. Kairi weighed the pros and cons of each one. Looking at each of the three smaller images on the mural the girl soon made her choice. Walking up to the crown she took it. "You have chosen the crown what would you give in return?"

"The rapier," Speed would be nice but if she took both it and the crown then she wouldn't have much in the way of defense. No sooner as she said that did the weapon disappear in a flash of light.

The mural below her started to shake. The light on the Radiant Garden half glowed before a blinding light started to flow out from it. Kairi had to shield her eyes as at this. "You have chosen the crown and given up the rapier," The voice from before echoed out. "It's time to return for your journey to begin!"

Back in the real world Kairi seemingly disappeared in a flash of light. The only thing that had marked that the girl had been on the beach was the Keyblade now waiting in the sand. The Keyblade known as Master Defender.

* * *

Yen Sid looked out the window of his tower. His home floated in the Ocean Between and from this point he could see the stars of the other worlds. The retired Keyblade Master was thinking about what he had just been told by his new visitors. The first was Riku the boy still plagued by the remnant of Ansem Seeker of Darkness. The other was a Nobody, one that if he was correct in who she belonged to, was unique among her kind.

"I heard about a theory that if a Nobody and a Heartless or some other force holding a person's heart was destroyed that in the limbo between life and death they would rebound and the complete person would be resurrected," His mind thought back to the time he learned about that. Back in his youth with his friends. A simpler time before their ideologies slowly pulled them apart.

"Well, it doesn't look like a theory now," Riku was somewhat relieved to learn that what Namine had felt was true. His friend had returned even though he had died. "But wait Sora wasn't a Heartless anymore, so how did this happen?"

Don't get him wrong Riku was happy to hear this but this brought up a big question to him. Yen Sid turned to the both of them. "When Sora was brought back by the Princess of Hearts he was still a Heartless but of a different variety," Yen Sid waved his hands as an image of a Shadow turned back into Sora. "Purified in a way much like that of a Keyblade the form he had was a shell of light that could mimic a true body."

Riku found it almost funny to think that he had his body hijacked by a Heartless only for another Heartless to beat him out of it. Although feeling his hands move he knew that it wasn't all gone from him. '_A mark of my shame that I might carry forever,'_ It seems that ever since leaving Destiny Islands he had been making mistakes and regrets. "Do you know which world he is currently on?"

"Sadly, I do not know he could be back on Destiny Islands, the place where his heart was turned into a Heartless, or anywhere else that his heart had formed a bond," Yen Sid didn't know how the process of recompletion went, to be honest. It would be something he should read up about given that it seems that they may be dealing with it for the other Organization members.

He looked at Namine who had remained quiet throughout this whole exchange. One look was all it took for him to know just whose Nobody she was. An impossibly given what her somebody was and yet here she was. Outside the window, a shooting star was seen passing through the Ocean Between aiming for recovering world.

* * *

Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes. There were no waves crashing on the shore and the feeling of the ground below her wasn't sand. Her right hand was gripping something as well. Picking herself up she brought what was in her hand to her face. What greeted her was a Keyblade. '_Destiny's Embrace…'_

The name came to her without her even knowing where it came from. It was the name of the Keyblade in her hands. How it had gotten there was something she could ask for another time. "Where am I?"

The first thing that caught her attention was the castle. A familiar castle that she had escaped from last year. "Hollow Bastion," How did she manage to get this far from Destiny Islands? "What's going on?"

First, she found herself standing on top of a mural and now she was here in Hollow Bastion with a Keyblade in hand. Looking at the weapon she wondered what she should do with it. In a flash, it disappeared from her hands. She closed her fingers a few times before holding her hand back out. In a flash Destiny's Embrace returned hearing it's mistress' call. '_This feels so natural.'_

Unsummoning her Keyblade Kairi looked forward noticing a rebuilt town just up ahead. It seems that people had started to return back to the world. "I guess I should head that way."

* * *

**So, you know how everyone seems to always copy and paste Sora's drive to the heart? Well, I got thinking about it and to be honest given that each heart is different perhaps I could do something else for Kairi. Crown, Rapier, and Helment was my idea each one as you can guess they focus on magic over defense and attack, Speed attack over defense and health, and finally defense and health over attack and speed.**

**Also, I think I need to clarify that this technically isn't the original Sora. As the two parts of this new one had developed into practically seperate people you can almost say this new Sora/Roxas (next chapter I'll be using both names by the way depending on who it is) is a either a true fusion of both, or a new character born from the destruction of both. Personally I go with the former.**

**Anyway, cya all next time. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This took a lot longer than it should have to post. I blame replaying all the Kingdom Hearts games. What are you going to do? Oh, and I decided to use Sora or Roxas as the name for Sora/Roxas depending on who is with him or what he is doing.**

**I like to give a thanks to Revamped Persona, CHEESEPUFF fg, PheonixQueen15, and FusionCore for your reviews along with all the readers, and those that fav and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square and Disney. I own nothing please support the official release.**

* * *

Ventus walked through the star lite sky of the world he had landed on. Street lights glowed as he saw a few people walking about. As he continues walking around he passed into a plaza. Mists of darkness sport around him as three Soldiers appeared out of them. Immediately Ven summoned his Keyblade to the ready. "Unversed here?"

He had thought that with Vanitas defeat the Unversed would disappear. At that moment he said it he realized that they were not Unversed as the symbol on their bodies were not the Unversed symbol. Still, Something told him they didn't want to be friends. One of the three creatures of darkness rushed towards him claws at the ready. Ven brought it Keyblade to block the attack and knock the Heartless down.

"Wind!" He summoned up a gust of Aero to pick up the Heartless. The thing is he was aiming for Aeroga but it seems he couldn't use it. To be fair he kind of expected to be nowhere near his original level. Shattering your heart had to have negative side effects after all.

Jumping up he swooped at the Soldier causing it to break apart in particles of dark mist while a glowing heart arose out of it. The other Two jumped causing Ven to roll out of the way. He tossed his Keyblade knocking them both down before the return trip finally put an end to them both. Like before a heart-shaped something arose from their defeated forms. "What are these things?"

"Why they are called Heartless dearie," Ven turned his head over to the side as an elderly looking woman walked up with a wand in her hands. Fairy Godmother looked as the hearts that were released disappeared.

Overhead a Dusk disappeared from its hiding spot. It had something to report back to the Organization with.

* * *

Kairi looked at the town as memories slowly started to overlap with the town. A city of flowers, clean streets, water, and people all happy as could be. Her head turned to the castle as an image of another castle just like it appeared in her head. The similarities between the two of them were enough to confirm it in her heart. Hollow Bastion was her original homeworld, Radiant Garden.

She walked around the town noticing how several buildings looked rebuilt while others were still ruined or left abandoned. Unconsciously she started to walk down a street before coming up on a familiar building. '_My home…'_

Left abandoned like much of the others. Opening the door she found a layer of dust covering most of the place. Images of the past before the fateful night when the Heartless attacked everyone flooded her mind. "Mom, Dad, Grandma…"

Looking through the dust-covered house she saw an old book that her grandmother used to read to her. Kairi closed her eyes as she put her hand on it as she remembered the last day she had spent with them. That day she lost her old life and began her new life on the Destiny Islands. Thinking about it Kairi remembered that somewhere out there in the worlds where Sora and Riku.

Holding her hand out Destiny's Embrace flashed into her hands. Both of them were out there and she was going to find them. With the promise made she walked out of the house stopping to look at it one last time. Closing the door she let out a sigh as she continued to make her way through the streets of the once great city.

As she walked out a few Shadows pulled themselves up from the ground and looked in her direction. Instinctively they recognized her feel as a Princess of Hearts and while normally they would ignore her unless ordered to attack this time was different. They felt the presence of the Keyblade on her. Kairi herself summoned Destiny's Embrace to the ready as one of them attacked.

Immediately she brought it up and swipe at a Shadow that tried to jump her. The creature back by the attack breaking into dark mist while two others jumped swiping at her with their claws. Kairi tried to block them with a swing of the Keyblade and while one of them managed to swipe at her city into her outfit before she tossed it off. She slammed her Keyblade down on the Shadow causing it to break into dark particles.

Turning her head to the last two shadows Kairi held the Keyblade up as she raced towards them. For a brief moment, she wondered if Sora was right now also fighting the Heartless. Kairi swung the Keyblade only to hit nothing but air as the Shadows phased through the ground. Kairi turned around as one jumped her managed to thrust the Keyblade into it. The other Shadow took that time to jump at her from the side.

Kairi pointed her Keyblade at it and a glow gathered from its tip before several flower petals were shot out from the tip and slammed into it. The Shadow dissipated into dark mists while Kairi wondered how she did that and if she could do it again.

* * *

Xion stood on station within Ven's heart as she just wondered what she should do. Originally she was sleeping within Roxas before being awakened by the transfer over to Ven. Trying to go back to sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she had tried several times already, and was completely bored. If she concentrated she could see flashes of Ventus' memories and even a bit about what he was doing but beyond that nothing else.

Holding her hand out she wondered if she could summon the Keyblade here. She instead put her hand down as she remembered that it wasn't her Keyblade. It belonged to Sora, and to Roxas more than it belonged her. "How am I even still here?"

There was nothing of her. A replica made from memories had nothing after all. She wasn't even an actual Nobody either and the Organization had reminded her. Yet, when Roxas had defeated her she still existed albeit asleep. "Do I have a heart or is this related to being a replica?"

Almost feeling something behind her Xion turned and was met with the outline of something. It was trying to take form but quickly collapsed into a dark mist. Curious she walked to the spot as the small remaining mist of darkness covered this small part of the mural. When she got close it seemed to disappear. "What was that?"

Focusing on the point she was greeted with a broken series of flashbacks. The first one was of a blue-haired young woman attacking followed by strange creatures appearing in a dry sand-covered desert, and then ending up with what looked like the boy on the mural fighting someone within his heart. The last one was of something being removed from the boy and taking on a new form. When it was done Xion blinked wondering just what all of that was.

It had to be memories. Yet, they were strange being both Ven's and at the same time being different from him. It was like someone had taken to cutting off part of his being and giving it form and a life of its own. Given she was made from the memories of Sora and Roxas was his Nobody this wasn't hard to picture happening. But to watch the extraction of part of someone's heart was almost surreal.

* * *

Sora, at least that what he was going to call himself, for the time being, was amazed by how lively the rebuilt town was despite the near wasteland outside. Businesses had been opened up and a garden had been planted which contrasted with the near lifeless outside. "This is Merlin's house he's letting us use it as the center of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"Yes, although I wish Cid wouldn't leave his machines all over the place," The wizard in question spoke up behind the both of them as he walked up bag in hand. He eyed Sora for a moment feeling something strangely off about him. "Sora you haven't been neglecting your magic training now have you?"

Technically apart of him spent a full year in a sleep rebuilding the memories within himself. There wasn't any time to practice magic within a pod. The other part of him had to basically relearn how to do most of everything. Then there was the fact both parts were slowly being drained of power. '_Wait, when did that happen and by who?'_ Another thing to wonder about but he had a feeling who was to blame. "I might have gotten a bit rusty…"

The old wizard didn't seem all that surprised to hear. Call it a hunch but he suspected that the lad hadn't done so. His former apprentice Donald had similar issues when he was starting out. "Well, be sure to practice and it would come to you," Merlin had a smile. "Actually, if I wasn't busy I wouldn't mind giving you a refresher course."

The wizard turned over to Leon before holding out his hand. In a puff of smoke, a book appeared in it. On it was the picture of Sora and Winnie the Pooh. It was the world within a book that the wizard had been taken care for years now. "Oh, Leon I just came back from Traverse Town and found this within the Zero District."

Leon took the book out of Berlin's hands and looked at the book The Keyblade wielder remembered the old look of the book from before. Leon handed the book back to Merlin as the three of them walked into Merlin's house. "Leon your back," Aerith had a smile before she caught sight of Sora with him. "Sora, this is a surprise were is Donald and Goofy?"

"I sort of got separated from them while we been searching for the King and Riku," As well as getting recruited into an Organization of people without hearts. Speaking of Donald and Goofy were they awake and running around?

Cid looked off from his computer terminal at this. "Let me guess magical mishap or was it those strange white creatures doing?"

"White creatures?" It sounded like they were talking about the Nobodies. From what he remembered the Organization had been covert in their missions. Although the lesser Nobodies did tend to get into trouble when left unattended. "How long have they been a problem?"

"They showed up almost after we returned," Leon explained remembering their surprise to see these things. The Heartless were almost expected given that Hollow Bastion was the world where they had first appeared in large numbers. While that was the case there had also seemed to be these weird white creatures. "I take it you know what they are?"

How could he not given that apart of him was once just like them? "Their called Nobodies, they are what remained after someone's heart turns into a Heartless," All eyes were on him as he thought about what he could say about this. "I encountered them in my travels after me Donald and Goofy sealed the Door to Darkness."

Actually, he remembered the unknown figure that he had seen when he returned to Hollow Bastion. From the memories of Roxas, he recalled meeting with Xemnas at the edge of the Realm of Darkness. Having the memories of both sides in this instance did explain to him that his Heartless had already met and fought Xemnas just before facing off against Ansem. '_Wait, why did he do that?'_

Xemnas had only told him that he had gone to see him. Beyond that and some cryptic words that he had forgotten there wasn't anything telling him why he had done so. Furthermore, why did he face off against him just before heading off to the End of The World. Thinking about the similarities in appearance between the two Sora almost wondered if there was a connection between them.

"I was wondering what happened to some of the people who didn't return when the worlds were restored," At least that there was an explanation for it. Although, just looking at the things their bodies had become made Leon shiver even if he didn't show it. The idea of being forced into that kind of existence was terrifying to think about.

A few minutes later Sora had left Berlin's house with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee honorary membership license. Cod had told him that if he needed a way off world he could go to the hanger and see about getting a Gummiship.

Walking around with the map of the rebuilt Hollow Bastion in hand Sora began to wonder what he was going to do once he was off world. Obviously, the first thing was to find his friends and then take out Xemnas. Simple enough all he had to do was find them. '_Wait…'_

He had no idea if Donald and Goofy were still back at Castle Oblivion or if they had been moved. Were they also looking for him? Honestly, if he went to them and told them that they had to stop Xemnas they would question who Xemnas was. '_I don't know they would handle…'_ He stopped as he saw someone he least expected to be here in Hollow Bastion. '_Am I seeing things?!'_

Was he seeing things? It couldn't possibly be her? He rubbed her eyes wondering if he was indeed seeing things. To his surprise, she was still there. Standing out within the rebuilt plaza was Kairi. Somehow she was really here.

Kairi took notice herself of a familiar head of hair. It may have been a full year since they last saw each other but she knew it was him. "Sora."

* * *

Without Master Defender surviving in the Realm of Darkness was far more dangerous then she had ever hoped. Not to say it was easy even with the Keyblade in hand. Aqua let out a sigh as she continued her walk trying to reach someplace safe for a moment of rest. '_I been in here for over a decade and never needed time to rest, eat, or anything.'_

Time didn't properly move in this realm. She hadn't aged a day after all, didn't require sustenance or tire from the near constant fighting with the Heartless and other creatures in this realm. Strangely enough, after helping Mickey close the Door to Darkness, and facing the Demon Tide, she had run into this weird flan shaped Heartless which ended up giving her a few grapes. Aqua hadn't touched them at all.

A Neoshadow formed up from the ground below and immediately attacked her. Aqua raised her hand up as it was stopped by a barrier. Even without her Keyblade she still held a strong natural affinity for magic. Her late master once commented that it was inherited from her mother, at least that was what her late father had told him before his passing. Lightning was called down on the Neoshadow which was knocked back before a fireball dispatched it.

Aqua was just thankful it was by itself this time as a group of Neoshadows was annoying on its own. As she was about to walk into a small cave she saw a Demon Tide, the one that had knocked Master Defender out of her hands, flying overhead. It had been injured by her last fight with it that's for sure. She raced into the dimly lit cave hoping it wouldn't notice her.

The Demon Tide circled around in the sky as a Dark Corridor opened to life overhead. Ansem's Guardian passed through into the Realm of Darkness while the Demon Tide in another pass flew through and into the opened Corridor of Darkness. Turning around the Guardian took notice of this but had a mission to do.

Within the cave, Aqua felt like she was being watched. Given the amount of Heartless that ran around in this place that was to be expected. She stopped when she came across a large crystal filled chamber. A few Shadows appeared in front of her. Aqua got ready as she felt her inborn magic reading itself for a fight.

The Shadows disappeared before her but Aqua didn't lower her guard. Several Shadows appeared before jumping together as a Demon Tower sprang up. Inwardly Aqua was cursing her luck. Without her Keyblade fighting, the Demon Tower in front of her was going to be a huge problem. Still, she had to fight. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way of its first attack and held out her hand for a counterattack. "Fire!"

Three firagas were sent out slamming into the mass of Shadows knocking off a few of them. Immediately it turned to her and began ramming itself to her. Aqua backflipped out of the fit attack and jumped to the side from the second before being forced to bring up a barrier buck was still knocked back and into the crystal wall. She picked herself back up and got out of the way of the horde crashing into the wall.

Immediately Aqua took the opportunity that was presented. A large pillar of ice shot out from the ground below them causing many of the Shadows to be destroyed but soon after the Demon Tower reformed itself. It lunged forward seemingly phasing through the ground and right back up almost hitting Aqua who managed to get out of the way.

She gripped her hands on nothing as her mind had forgotten that she didn't have Master Defender with her. Two Shadows were tossed out from the Demon Tower and at her at that moment knocking her down. Aqua hastily summoned up a barrier as the Demon Tide slammed into her. The barrier broke and Aqua was consumed into a pool of darkness.

"Do you need help?" Aqua opened her eyes as she was seemingly floating in a void of darkness. The Heartless it seems had finally gotten to her and now someone was talking to her.

There was no one around her just darkness. Yet, she felt a presence within it. It was filled with darkness but there was almost no malice or anger from it. If anything it felt empty. Regardless she had to be on her guard as this presence was giving off darkness. "Who's there?"

"Just an inferior fake of someone better," It's reply wasn't filled with sadness, depression, or really anything. It was almost creepy hearing these words with acceptance. "Honestly, I'm more shocked that I even still exist given my own heart a cheap knock-off of someone else's."

Aqua started to feel a deep pain around her almost like something was trying to choke her. She remembered that the Shadows were attacking her. Before her, something materialized out of the darkness in front of her. It looked like a wing in the shape of a sword. "You might need this before the Heartless end up killing you," The weapon floated to Aqua who was hesitant to take it given it felt of darkness. "Otherwise you might end up like me and I can say this really isn't an experience you would want in this world."

The force on her throat continued to get harder as she felt herself gasping for air. With no other choice available she took the blade in hand. Outside the pool of darkness started to fade away as a long red colored sword with a two back wing guard thrust itself out of the black mass. When the fog of darkness dissipated Aqua was on her knees gasping for breath.

In a puff of darkness, the sword went away while it's new, although Aqua would rather say temporary, mistress got back to her feet. Another close call within this realm. She looked up wondering about the contact she had made with the one who gave her the weapon. '_What did he meant by fake?'_

* * *

Axel walked out of the Dark Corridor and looked at the old mansion. If there was someplace for them to hide a copy of Twilight Town it had to be here. Walking I to the old building he didn't find any sign that anyone had been living here. Walking up stairs he entered into a room that was almost the same as Castle Oblivion. Familiar drawings covered the walls of the room. "This is were Namine ran off too after Marluxia was finished by Sora."

It meant he was in the right place. Summoning up his weapons he walked to the room on the other side of the building. When he opened the door a smirk formed in his face. There it was the entrance to a lab right in front of him. "Well, this isn't really all that subtle."

Sitting in the chair and looking over the computer Diz finished what he had been doing for the last few hours. He didn't even look away as he heard the faint footsteps behind him. A sigh escaped his mouth. "I take it the Organization has come to end me after all this time?"

Axel didn't respond to his question as he held his chakrams to his side. He was ready to use them if need be but right now he couldn't help but feel like he heard this man's voice before. "So, you're the one who had Roxas placed within that computer."

Even though it was brief he remembered the voice. One of the last two apprentices he had taken. Not a day had passed before the betrayal by his other apprentices. "You're Lea's Nobody aren't you?"

The redhead continued to look at the chair in front of him as it seems his feeling was right. If he was honest he did wonder what had happened to him before everything went down. "Well, I see you remember me, your lordship."

"I am no longer deserving to hold any title," He finally got up and looked at Axel. Of course, more than a decade had passed since they had last seen each other. Even if the person standing in front of him was a shell of the teenager he had met sneaking into his castle. "My legacy is already tainted by my apprentice and now by my own hands."

"Well, I can tell you that much is true," He held his weapons to the man. Didn't even react as the weapons were pointed at him. "Not even going to try to run away?"

Diz closed his eyes. Truth is he had time to accept how he had fallen from the man he once was. In a way, he knew that eventually the Organization would track him down and end his life. "I have accepted my end."

Axel put his weapons down at this. He so wanted to do something about the man in front of him but a part of him wasn't into it. All he really be doing was clean up a loose end for Xemnas. "Well, I'm not part of the Organization so sorry your lordship you're still living at least for now."

He turned and walked away. Axel was unsure about what he was going to do with himself. As he did Diz turned his head over to the device he had been working on. The former ruler had been working on it long before the incident and it was just close to completion. Walking over to it he picked it up And summoned a Corridor of Darkness. Perhaps, he could atone in some measure.

* * *

Fairy Godmother had filled Ven in on a lot that he had missed in the last eleven years. Apparently not long after they confronted Xehanort, and not long after he had broken his heart and went into Sora, the Heartless started appearing on worlds. Untold numbers of them had fallen with Traverse Town serving as a spot for many of survivors. A year ago, however, the tide of Heartless were stopped and the world's restored. Most had returned to their worlds while others have stayed here in Traverse Town like herself.

After being told about this Ven couldn't help but feel like he had known all of this. It was probably because he was within the guy who had helped saved the worlds at the time. Looking up at the stars Ventus wondered what had happened to Terra and Aqua throughout the whole thing. '_I wonder where Sora is?'_

The boy who held him in his heart. Who had helped him twice was somewhere out there and Ven now knew that he was wielding a Keyblade. Somehow Ven had a feeling that he had a hand in that. Sure, he didn't bequeath Sora the Keyblade but he had a feeling he helped him with getting one. He was pulled from his train of thought as a mist of darkness sprang up in front of him.

Wayward Wind appeared in Ven's hands as he readied himself for whatever Heartless appeared from it. Instead, he was greeted with a figure in a black hooded coat. "It has been a long time old friend."

Ven looked at the figure in front of him in confusion. The black coat covered figure pulled down their hood and revealed their face. The face was familiar to him and it took Ven a few moments to realize who this was. "Terra?"

* * *

**This was a long awaited chapter. I'm thinking of introducing a few extra characters from other works either from Disney, Square, and a few others. Mainly because I rather not use pcs if I don't have to and to use characters I like. I mean several people do it anyway. As for travelling companions I can at least say this, I am not telling who and when. Sorry, no spoilers.**

**Oh, and yes that was the Riku Replica that helped Aqua. His heart did end up in the Realm of Darkness after Riku defeated him.**

**Anyway, cya all next time. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know this took a lot longer then I had hoped. I blame both my games and a slowing of writing. Anyway, at least I managed to finish this.**

**I like to give a thanks to PheonixQueen15, Revamped Persona, hcbnc, SqueegeeWing, The Keeper of Worlds, and Minxiboo for your reviews along with all the readers, and those that fav and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square and Disney. I own nothing please support the official release.**

* * *

Kairi couldn't believe what she was seeing. It really was him. She ran up to him as Sora and brought him into a hug. He was stunned for a moment but soon returned the hug as he realized that this was actually happening. "Kairi," The both of them break the hug as Sora looked at her in confusion. "How are you here?"

To be honest she didn't know how this had happened. All she knew was that one minute she was in the Destiny Islands and the next she was here. "I don't know," All she had to go on was the Keyblade she had. "When I woke up I had this."

In a flash of light Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hands. Sora looked at the Keyblade in hand as for the faintest moment he felt like he had already done this once before with someone who he couldn't place. Speaking of which looking at Kairi made him remember both Namine and something he couldn't place. "You have a Keyblade?"

"Yeah," She thought about the Keyblade she had found on the beaches of Destiny Islands. It triggered whatever had happened to her and with it allowed her to remember her time here when her homework was beautiful. "Sora where's Riku?"

"I'm still working on that…" Actually, speaking of Riku, now that he had memories of his heartless half time in Castle Oblivion there was something on his mind. What had happened to the Riku Replica? Furthermore, from the memories of Roxas, he knew that there were Organization members at the Castle that he didn't face but had perished.

Suddenly he remembered Kairi's charm. Without thinking he reached into his pockets as a part of his mind was about to yell at him for thinking it was in there. To his surprise not only was it with him but some of the things he had on him as both halves were also with him. Kairi looked at the object in his hands. It was her Wayfinder charm. "You still have it."

"Yeah," He looked at it before handing it back to Kairi. "I guess you want it back?"

Kairi took her Wayfinder and looked at it. She then handed it back to Sora much to his surprise. "How about you give it back to me after we find Riku?"

A few minutes later the both of them continued to walk through the streets of the slowly being rebuilt town. Kairi held out her Keyblade questioning him about how she could use things like magic with it. "Wait, you let loose a barrage of flower from your Keyblade and have no idea how you did it?"

Kairi held out her Keyblade as she remembered her little fight with the Shadows. A flash later her Keyblade disappeared as she remembered watching the blue-haired woman and an anthropomorphic mouse fight several creatures. Both of them having Keyblades of their own. Speaking "Hey, Sora where is Donald and Goofy are they nearby?"

She may have only met the two of them briefly but she knew Sora was traveling with them. The Captain of the Royal Knights and the Court Magician that were looking for their King. "We kind of got separated after we went into this strange castle."

Remembering what happened at Castle Oblivion was very difficult for him. For one the memories overlapped with those from Roxas and Roxas' memories were far stronger of the two. The other issue was that Namine had to break apart those memories and the fake ones she had given him were inside that mess. Still, some things were clear enough for him to know that he, or rather his purified Heartless, had fought most of the members sent there and that Namine had been forced to mess with his memories requiring him to sleep while she restored them. '_Wait, that happened around the same time my other half fell into a coma.'_

That explained something that had kind of bugged him but there was a new question thinking about that. He remembered that there was a bunch of seashells next to him when he woke up. Sora stopped as something tried to form in his mind as the memory played in his head. "Xion."

"Xion?" Kairi wondered why Sora would just randomly say that. Was it someone that he had meet or was it the person who had separated him from Donald and Goofy?

Sora was about to answer but found the words lost to him. There was nothing but a name and the feeling of both sadness and rage directed as Xemnas. Beyond that there was nothing and yet he could help but feel like he was forgetting something. "Its nothing," Although there was something that he should tell her. "Hey, Kairi you remember when I became a Heartless to free your heart?"

She gave him a nod and wondered why he would bring that up. "Yes, why?"

* * *

Ventus sat on a bench processing everything his friend had told him. It had been eleven years since he had fallen into a deep sleep. Ven placed his hand over his heart. He knew that in the aftermath of their fight his heart had been shattered. Vanitas was gone but his darkness, Ven's own darkness, was back within him even if it had been weakened severely. "You lost your heart because you were researching the darkness?"

"In a sense but truly it was a mistake when we went too far to fast," Xemnas had gone over a story that he had told him. How Xehanort had managed to possess his body with his heart. He had fought against him in every step of it even managing to banish them both to another world.

There Aqua had found them and with her help, he had managed to pull Xehanort out. Sadly, in his last act, Xehanort pulled him into the Realm of Darkness forcing Aqua to sacrifice herself in order save him. The strain of the process had permanently changed his looks and caused him to suffer from amnesia. "We had tried everything to recall my memories and in the process, we began studying the heart itself in all its aspects."

Xemnas was, of course, omitting the fact that he had banished the former king of Radiant Garden as well as removed the hearts of the first members of the Organization. The less he knew about this the better. "Losing my heart hadn't been all bad it has allowed me to regain my memories and with it, I searched endlessly for both you and Aqua for even if I can't feel the memory of our friendship remains strong."

"Yeah, but is there a way to get it back?" There it was just what Xemnas had wanted.

The leader of Organization thirteen looked at his "friend" with a neutral face. "Sadly, it has been lost to darkness and destroyed by the one known as Sora," Well, it was more Riku's doing as Ansem was destroyed by him. Ven didn't need to know that. "Luckily there is a way for me and a few others who are like me to regain our hearts."

A part of Ven was relieved to hear this. There was something unsettling about the thought of having no heart with the way he had been described by "Terra". He wasn't able to feel and above that, he wasn't able to exist but still was. "What do you have to do?"

"When a Heartless is defeated by a Keyblade its heart is freed," Xemnas did leave out that it was more Emblem Heartless that did so. Pureblood Heartless were just destroyed with any hearts with it being purified and, if the body wasn't turned into a Nobody, the person was revived. Most of the time at least. "They are being gathered forming into a Kingdom Hearts hanging over our headquarters and when it's complete me and the other Nobodies will be given our hearts once again."

There was a bit of conflict within Ven when he heard that they are using Kingdom Hearts. Sure he said a Kingdom Hearts made from the hearts of the heartless, at least that was what he got from what he was being told. While more than ten years had passed to Ven it had only been a most a day or two since they fought Master Xehanort and stopped him from getting the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts. "Isn't there another way?"

Xemnas placed his hand Ven's shoulder. He knew that the fight was still fresh on Ven's mind. "Unfortunately, there is not for once a person has been split between a Heartless and Nobody one can't become themselves," Of course, this was all a complete lie. "Believe me if we hadn't gone through all other options I wouldn't be for it either."

This at the very least put some of Ven's worries to rest. For a moment something like a small voice in his head was telling him to leave. Ven had no idea where it came from but chose to ignore it. "Well, don't you have your Keyblade?"

"I do not," Technically, he could summon it but there was a lot of effort to do so. It didn't seem to fully recognize him as its master which was to be expected but there was also a reflex that prevented him from bringing it into his hands. A phantom desire of the man whose body this once was. Furthermore, it wouldn't matter as they couldn't get the Keyblade to work properly even when they could. "When I lost my heart it appears that my ability to command my Keyblade was sealed away with it."

Silence came other the two of them as Ven thought about all of this. It didn't take him long as he looked at his friend. "I'll do it," He summoned his Keyblade. "I'll help create Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

To say Kairi was surprised by what Sora had told her was an understatement. When Sora had released his own heart to free her's and fell into darkness his body hadn't been lost. It turns out that it had been walking around on its own for the past year going by Roxas The concept of a Nobody was a bit unsettling the way Sora had told her. Beyond being not supposed to exist they didn't have a heart and as such couldn't feel. They could only fake it through memory.

Something happened to his Nobody and his Heartless, another thing she was confused about, and now he was himself again. Though he did say that was almost like he was unsure. "So, is this Organization something we should be careful of?"

"Yeah," The both of them stopped in front of a large building that served as a makeshift hanger according to Cid. Once the Restoration Committee returned along with many of the world's inhabitants Cid had stopped using the building. Although that didn't mean the hanger wasn't in use from what he told them.

When they both walked into the building they could hear music echoing through the place. A few Gummi blocks littered the ground. Sora looked as a half-finished Gummiship was hanging in the middle of the hanger bay. "We weren't expecting visitors."

The both of them turned around almost caught off guard by the voice. Turning around they were greeted by a blue haired, red eyed albino girl that was a few years older than them. Kairi felt that something was off about her as she stared at the two of them almost completely neutral, and borderline emotionless look on her face. "Oh, sorry for barging in like this Cid said I could ask about using a Gummiship."

"Do you happen to have a Restoration Committee card?" Sora showed her his honorary membership card. She looked at the name on its card and then back at him. "You're the Keyblade wielder?"

"Well, one of them," Sora eyes turned over to Kairi. He looked back at the older girl who handed him back his card.

Another person made themselves known as a brown-haired boy around the girl's age joined them. He put down a device that he had in his hands when he saw them. "You're Sora right?" Sora gave him a nod. "Nice to meet you we both heard a bunch about you from the other Committee members," The older boy decided to introduce themselves to them. "I'm Shinji Ikari and this is my girlfriend Rei Ayanami."

"That has to be a mouthful for people to say," Sora got a weird look from the boy at this.

Kairi knew what a last name was. It was something she remembered from her old life regardless of her amnesia. True Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Garden as it was once known, didn't tend to care about it much but she did know what it was. Sora, however, came from a world where there wasn't such a thing. "Ah, Sora Ikari and Ayanami are last names."

He looked at her with confusion on what she meant soon after that. After explaining the whole thing to him the two Keyblade users stood waiting as both Shinji and Rei started typing on a computer. "So, the both of you ended up coming here from Traverse Town?"

A nod came over from Shinji as he finished finalizing the systems for the finished Gummiship they had on hand. There were quite a few Gummi blocks with more being able to be feathered during return trips through the Ocean Between but the spare ships they had were not yet fully ready without the commands downloaded in. "Yeah, we ended up there about three years ago and well it was a huge surprise learning about other worlds and then we meet the Heartless."

"Wait, didn't you're world get consumed by the Heartless?" She didn't know where she learned about that, likely from while her heart was sleeping within Sora's, but Kairi was certain you only head to Traverse Town when your world was destroyed.

The two of them looked at each other before Rei answered their question. "We kind of got there by different means."

That was rather vague but Sora figured it was something like how Merlin's magic, the Corridors of Darkness, or even the Gummiship. Besides they weren't here to question how they got here. The sound of the engines warning up caught their attention as the Gummiship in front of them. "Hey, Kairi are you sure you want to come with me?"

The redhead gave him a nod. She had missed out on their first adventure but she would be here for this one. "School was pretty boring anyway."

* * *

Axel walked out of the Dark Corridor appearing on a sunset lite beach. This was the Destiny Islands Sora, and by extension Roxas, homeworld. The redhead Nobody looked on wondering for a moment why he was even here. Quickly he realized why he had come here. Sora's family was probably wondering about their son. '_Am I really thinking about going to them and telling them the news?'_

This was strangely sentimental of him that was for sure. Another Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of him. Axel prepared himself for a fight expecting Xigbar or Xemnas to walk out of there. Once an Organization coat wearing individual came out of it he tensed up. When Namine walked out, however, he was filled with confusion. "Namine?"

Namine looked at Axel surprised to see him here while Riku summoned Soul Eater. He eyed Axel carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Axel was quick to realize that this wasn't a member of the Organization. No, it was the imposter. "It's you for a second I thought Xemnas would be coming to end me," He only relaxed a bit but was still on his guard. "As for why I am here that's none of your business."

Namine looked at him as she figured she knew why he was here. She felt the connections of those connected to Sora, and if they were strong those connected to those to friends of his. This included the Nobodies if they were connected to them. "You're here because you're dealing with Roxas death."

There was a pause among them as Axel didn't confirm nor did he deny that. Riku wondered if it was actually possible for Nobodies to even experience grief. After all Diz and Namine had confirmed that they didn't have a heart and as such, they wouldn't have emotions. Yet, here was Axel alone on the Destiny Islands. '_Should I tell him what Yen Sid told us?"_

"You know I can't feel right?" Weirdly enough it actually felt like something of a lie for a split moment. "Besides Roxas is gone for good we Nobodies only get nothing after we're destroyed."

"No, you don't," Riku figured that this was something Axel needed to hear. Somehow it seems that the loss of Roxas had affected him. "Namine felt them Roxas and Sora, reunited as one."

Axel looked at the both of them. For a split second, he could have sworn he felt actual joy. However, he was more confused than anything and a bit skeptical. "Mind explaining how to me?"

"When a Nobody and the Heartless of a person are both destroyed they merge together in the limbo between life and death, bringing their complete self back to life," Namine explained telling him what both her and Riku had learned.

It sounded almost to good to be true. Immediately he thought about the Organization members that had died at Castle Oblivion. They hadn't returned yet if that was the case. Although, given that excluding Roxas none of them knew who their Heartless was it was likely they hadn't been taken out. "Well, then why haven't you both gone to him then?"

Riku was rather annoyed by this. Of course, they had been looking for him. "We don't know where he ended up the process isn't something well known to Master Yen Sid," He motioned to Namine besides him. "Namine figured that coming her would allow her to feel where he is via his connection to Kairi."

Sora's strongest connection was to her. A byproduct of having her heart within his own combined with his feelings for her made it the strongest that it could possibly be. Namine knew that if she contacted Kairi's heart she could fade into her but seeing how she would be completed it didn't seem all that bad. "Maybe," Looking at the both of them she felt their connections both to the two sides they considered their friend. "I could use the connections you both have to Sora and Roxas to figure out where he is."

Both Axel and Riku looked at each other. Axel was somewhat skeptical about their claims but right now he had nothing to lose. Riku, however, didn't hesitate to give his answer. "Do it."

"Eh, why not," Axel just shrugged his shoulders.

Namine reached out with her abilities and touched the connections between the both of them. Both of them were strong enough that she was able to follow them and felt Sora and Roxas, or rather the recompleted being of both if them. An image of the cockpit of a strange ship flashed in all three of their minds with Kairi sitting next to him. As soon as that image appeared it disappeared as Namine held her head from the effort it took to view this.

Axel was lost for words as he had felt his friend. Alive just like the both of them said he was. For a moment he would say he almost felt joy and relief just knowing that he was alive in some form. "What a guy," Axel looked at his own hands as a thought crossed his mind. "So, you said that if the Heartless and Nobody of a person are destroyed they came back as their full self, right?"

The redhead Nobody hadn't once questioned where or what his Heartless was. There wasn't any way to look for it or even know which one was his own. Now he wondered if they hadn't accidentally destroyed it and added it to Kingdom Hearts. Namine who was still holding her head thanks to a headache figured that he was thinking along those lines. "I felt your Heartless and I can say it's been destroyed and is waiting for you."

* * *

Aqua swung Soul Eater, the name of the sword she was given, at the Shadow that tried to attack her causing it to fade away. It was so much easier to fight with an actual weapon that she could use. Even if said weapon was made from darkness. She pushed deeper into the cave structure her eyes alert for any sign of Heartless.

She noticed one of the crystal walls being strangely reflective and stopped when she caught sight of something off about her. Time in the Realm of Darkness was supposed to have stopped all changes to her body. Yet, her skin was looking pale, almost like something of a corpse. Aqua didn't have long to think about this further as she caught something out the corner of her eyes. A Dark Hide roared at her causing Aqua to immediately point Soul Eater at it and let loose several Blizzaga right into its face.

The Heartless was taken back by the attack. With an opening, Aqua slashed at it with the sword she had before cartwheeling out of the way of a swipe from its claws. It let out a roar before slamming its feet into the ground. Several Shadows started to appear out of the ground around them. Aqua jumped into the air as they tried to attack her.

Pointing the sword in front of her she wondered for a brief moment if she could still attempt a shotlock. Energy gathered at the tip of the blade before a barrage of multicolored attacks slammed into the Heartless. The Dark Hide roared in pain as the Shadows were tossed back or destroyed.

Enraged it jumped into and through the wall causing the cave roof to start to collapse. "Great," Aqua raced out of the collapsing cave tunnel finding herself in another chamber within this underground structure. The sound of water caught her attention as she saw a rushing river under a crystal cliff face. Neoshadows started to appear out around her. "Alright then."

* * *

Maleficent had taken some time to see about what had happened with her allies. Pete was someone she immediately could cross off. He was still here even if he had no idea what had happened to her. Ursula was gone and it didn't seem she would be returning from the Realm of Darkness like her. Oogie Boogie was nowhere to be seen, she suspected he was dead as well, and Captain Hook had more or less abandon them. "What about the God of the Dead?"

"Hades returned to trying to defeat that hero who gave him trouble but he's still with us," Although He was starting to become aloof. "Oh, and I ran into that other fairy who helped us on occasion a few times what was her name again?" Pete thought about it for a few moments before it finally came to him. "Airy!"

"Ah, yes the Cryst-fairy," Maleficent recalled when she had met her. Much like herself, she had begun to wonder the world's herself. Thinking back she did tell her to always watch her back with the Heartless as she didn't trust them. _'Could she have known about the Seeker of Darkness?'_

It was almost humiliating to learn that someone had been pulling the strings behind the scenes all along. She had been aware of the events after her body was consumed by her power. Annoyance came over her as she looked at her scepter and placed her hand over her heart. When the Keyblade of Hearts unlocked the darkness within her it almost had reawakened her full power. Yet, all it really did was burn out her form and go everywhere but her targets.

Her mind then turned to the Three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. There was a special kind of hatred that she held for them. After all, it was thanks to them that she was without her wings. _'Wait, a minute those three are staying with Yen Sid…"_

A devious smile formed on her face. Perhaps, at least she could take back what was hers. Truly regain her true power after all this time. "I seem to have an important errand to run."

* * *

Yen Sid opened his eyes as he got out of his chair. The retired Keyblade Master looked out the window and into the stars of the Ocean Between. The interference in finding Sora was gone and already he knew where he was going.

* * *

**The first third-party characters make their appearance and I gave a bit of love to Bravely Default. I would like to here your thoughts on if I should add more of this into the story or not. Anyway, yes I am referencing recent works with Maleficent but trust us that depiction of the character is unlikely to ever appear in this story. Given how you know Maleficent in KH and the original movie happens to be the straight evil villain that she was you can see her not changing. Instead, this is done to make her much more of a threat because I think we can all agree she's been falling with each game.**

**Anyway, cya all next time. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone with the fourth chapter. I finally finished all Kingdom Hearts games except the mobile version. Yeah, blame that and my other things for how long this took.**

**I like to give a thanks to CHEESEPUFF fg, theCesar09, Revamped Persona, PheonixQueen15, hcbnc, and LapisDIDNOTHINGwrong101 for your reviews along with all the readers, and those that fav and/or followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square and Disney. I own nothing please support the official release.**

* * *

Xemnas walked out of the Dark Corridor and back into the Castle That Never Was. With Ventus' help, Kingdom Hearts would be finished like he had hoped and his fellow Nobodies would be content. "So, how it go did your old friend slash apprentice decided to help us?"

He turned his head too Xigbar. The one-eyed Nobody was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he gave him a knowing smirk. Xemnas turned his attention away from him and back at Kingdom Hearts. "He has agreed to and already is off on a mission to collect hearts for us."

"Great, now what about Roxas or should we call him Sora?" Xigbar already knew that Xemnas had plans to fall back on the second contingency plan and bite the big one to bring back his original self. The same plan was to be done in much the same way that Roxas and Sora's Heartless had gone through. "The others are going to find out and with Axel running off he might discover the lie you gave the others."

Axel was an issue he could deal with later. Still, if anyone was going to realize the truth it would be him. Perhaps he should have tried harder in splitting them up. "Axel is still under the belief that he doesn't have a heart, it would take him some time to realize that he is developing one," Besides they will take care of him later. "As for our recompleted former member I already have a way to explain it to them."

With that said, Xemnas walked out of the room leaving Xigbar to himself. He looked on at Kingdom Hearts hanging overhead. '_What purpose would this served is long over,' _Honestly a part of him wanted to just end the artificial thing and move along to the more viable plan. His mind turned to Ventus for a brief moment. '_I wonder if I should point the kid into learning about who he once was?'_

Wouldn't be the first time he went behind the back of the guy he was working with. There were a few things he kept a secret from him. Just because he might seem to be the person he was waiting for didn't mean that he actually cared if he won or lost. _'Maybe I should see if Vexan's last experiment could be of some use for me.'_

* * *

The Gummiship came to a stop next to the floating landmass much to the confusion of both of them. Something had pulled the Gummiship to here as if by magic. There was some kind of echo of familiarity with this place. '_Wait, I haven't come here before so why does it feel familiar?'_

With nothing else to do the both of them left the ship and walked on the floating landmass that the tower sat on. All around the Ocean Between could be seen as stars glowed through a yellow mist. Kairi looked at the tower almost feeling a strange wondrous energy from it. "Who do you think lives here?"

Sora was thinking the same thing. The both of them entered into the tower and followed up the stairwell until a single door greeted them. A voice on the other side caused to almost jump in surprise. "Come in the both of you."

Without much thought, Sora opened the door and walked in with Kairi following close behind. Sitting at his desk Yen Sid looked at both of them. It only took him an instant to sense that the Princess of Heart had the Mark of Keyblade. The retired Master's eyes almost widened in surprise at this. _'One of the Seven Princess of Hearts is now a Keyblade wielder?'_

A question for another time. Right now he had other matters. "Greetings I am Yen Sid, King Monkey's former teacher, and master."

"You taught the King?" That at least explained who this person was. Come to think about it didn't Donald once talk about some great Wizard named Yen Sid a few times?

Yen Sid nodded his head to the Keyblade's chosen. A strange and extremely rare event for a Keyblade to go to someone who wasn't given the means to would one. "Yes, I was his master even though I had decided to retire from being a user of the Keyblade years before."

"Wait, does that mean you can wield a Keyblade as well?" At this Yen Sid gave him a nod in confirmation.

Even though he never used in what had been decades he could still pick up a Keyblade and use it. Provided he would cast magic with it. Anyone who saw him swing it would comment on how badly he was with the actual sword fighting part of it. "There is much about the Keyblade you don't know and sadly time isn't with us to tell you everything."

* * *

Aqua swung her sword through the last Neoshadow causing it to finally disappear into dark smoke. With them dealt with she looked around wondering where to go next. No sooner as she thought about that did the cliff she was standing on start to crumble to her surprise. "What's going on?"

Her footing slipped before she found herself falling into the raging river in the Realm of Darkness. She immediately tried to pull herself out of the water but the current was too strong and before she knew it there wasn't any surface or air pockets for her to breath. It was at this moment Aqua really wished she had learned the spell to breathe underwater. She tried to look for some way out of this but her lungs screamed for air and against her wishes, she opened her mouth and instinctively inhaled.

However, instead of downing like she had expected she was somehow breathing. Aqua paused as she felt the water enter and exit her mouth and nose as if her lungs could handle it. _'Is the water in the Realm of Darkness breathable?'_

As much as she wanted to figure out how that was she had to find a way out of this place. Summoning Soul Eater into her hands she started to swim through the chamber feeling strangely at home under the water. Her eyes caught something moving alongside her. Aqua brought her sword up to block as claws from some kind of cross between a fish and a bird thing attacked her. _'Of course, even the water in this place is crawling with Heartless!'_

Aqua swung her sword as the creature moved out of the way of the swing. This time it moved around to attack from behind. Instead of its claws cutting into its target, a barrier greeted it. Being knocked back Aqua quickly retaliated and attacked its arm. As the sword bit into the flesh of the creature, a strange metallic smell filled the water around her. To Aqua's shock, this smell was followed by a faint metallic taste. _'The Heartless don't bleed…'_

This creature wasn't one of the Heartless. In all her years through this dark realm, she had seen some signs of life besides the Heartless inhabited this world but to finally met one wasn't some she had expected. Suddenly she felt her mind start to blur as something started to come over her. _'Wh-what going….' _

Aqua shot up as she suddenly found herself within the mouth of an underwater cave. The blue-haired Keyblade Master placed her hand on her head as she wondered how she had gotten here. "Why do I still have a metallic taste in my mouth?"

Looking up she saw a depression and an opening to the outside world from within this cave body. Looking around her she saw the giant purple glow of crystals edged into the walls. She felt her fingers brush up against something. Gripping it she brought it to her face as a Star Shard greeted her. "How did this end up here?"

Aqua had read about them. Star Shards were believed to have come from just before the worlds were remade by the lights of children. Most were inert having been lost into the large asteroids that pocket the Ocean Between. A few were reforged, either by passing through the barrier between worlds or within the cores of the massive failed worlds and could travel between them. From what she read they used to be used by Keyblade wielders to travel to other worlds centuries ago. "Maybe…"

It was a long shot but if she managed to find a place where the barrier between the Realm of Darkness and the Realm Between was weak then she might have a way to escape this place. Although, that would mean destroying the Star Shard assuming that this would even work in the first place. With nothing to lose if she didn't try Aqua figured it was worth a shot. Picking herself up she wandered into the cave looking for a way out.

Soon after she left this chamber the Guardian floated into it as it continued to follow the trail of the blue-haired girl. Its eyes looked for any signs of her being her recently finding footprint within the semi-sandy floor.

* * *

Learning a bit about the history of the Keyblade was almost strange and a tad bit jarring. Then again given how disconnected the worlds used to be Sora wasn't all that surprised to learn that what he had been told wasn't completely the case. "So, Keyblades are bequeathed by masters?"

"Usually but there are a few exceptions," Yen Sid had read into the lore of the ancient weapon. A few of his tower's books included a few journals from fielders and their experiences. "Yours is the most recent in record as the Keyblade you wield has bonded to your heart even though you were not its intended wielder."

Kairi after hearing that decided to speak up. "I don't think I was ever bequeathed the Keyblade."

The elderly wizard found this rather curious. It could be that Kairi didn't remember it if it had happened when he suspected it. "Strange for I sense the echoes that such a thing had happened," Taking another look he suddenly realized just whose fading imprint that belonged to. '_So, Master Aqua had chosen her,'_ A strange prospect for a new master to already take on a future apprentice. "Perhaps, you do know remember or such a thing had happened but you didn't know what it was at the time."

She didn't really know about that. Before they could go on about anything else Yen Sid figured it was time that they move forward. "As you are aware after you closed the Door to Darkness the worlds were restored and with it much of the Heartless threat was eliminated."

"Yet, they aren't all gone," Kairi remembered the few Shadows that attacked her.

"Yes, while much of the Heartless Swarm is now gone there are still remnants wandering throughout the worlds and they are not the only things you will be facing," Yen Sid didn't think he had to explain what Nobodies and the Organization were. Both Sora and Kairi seemed to already know. He didn't have any doubt that memories from Roxas had passed on to him. "The three good fairies have agreed to make you a new outfit for your travels."

With that, the door to the side opened up for them. Walking through it they both soon found themselves within a small room that had several mirrors covered. Walking around was the three fairies themselves. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather turned to them both of them as soon as the walked in. "You must be Sora correct?"

"Yen Sid asked us to give you a new outfit for your journey," Flora looked behind him and noticed Kairi. "You have a friend with you."

The three fairies felt the similarities she had with Aurora. Her heart was filled with nothing but light. "Oh, my your one of the Seven Princess of Heart," This only brought confusion to the three fairies as to why she was here. "Are you going with Sora as well?"

"Yes," She held out her hand as Destiny's Embrace appeared in it. This action surprised the three fairies. The three of them long knew that there was more than one Keyblade wielder but seeing one from a Princess of Hearts was something they didn't think was possible.

With that out of the way, Sora decided to speak up about why they were here. "Yen Sid said that you were offering us new outfits for our journey."

A nod came from Flora at this. "That's right, we can do it for both of you."

It didn't take the three of them long before an argument over the colors to begin Each one of the three fairies kept hitting Sora's outfit changing his colors over and over again. Kairi felt that it was rather funny to watch. Sora, however, wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"Girls this is getting us nowhere." The three of them came to an agreement and pointing their wands at Sora let use a combined spell. When the light dimmed Sora looked down at his new outfit. Looking at it he had to admit that it was far better than the one he had been wearing on his first journey. "Oh, my that looks perfect, wouldn't you say girls?!"

They were in agreement with this and begun to move on to Kairi's outfit. Before the three fairies could start to, enviably, argue on her outfit a voice echoed through the room. "Really, my dears you are being greedy," In a flash of light, some kind of mismatch of creatures appeared floating in the air overhead. "Let me have turn alright."

"Discord?!" The three fairies each were shocked as the now named Discord. Took a seat on one of the mirrors.

Cracking his neck the mix matching being fought back the need to laugh at their surprised faces. "I see you all remember me after all here I thought the last what has it been?" A cloak materialized in his talon hand with all the numbers out of place. "Two hundred years would turn me into a distant memory."

Neither Sora or Kairi understood what was going on. The three fairies, however, shot Discord an annoyed look. "How could we not you changed our outfits colors the last time we saw you!"

"Well, excuse me I thought it would teach you there to not fight over someone's clothes but seems I failed," Discord motioned over to Sora. He then appeared right next to him as he looked over his outfit. "Although I have to say the outfit you gave him is a step up from the one he had."

Kairi figured that now was the time to ask just what was going on. The three fairies and the mismatched looking being, DIscord as they called him, seemed to know each other. "Can someone please explain to us what is going on?"

In a flash, Discord appeared in front of her before giving a little bow. "Where are my manners the names Discord, Spirit of Chaos." He handed them a business card that he formed out of nothing only for it to fall apart. "At your service," He disappeared and reappeared in front of the three fairies. "As for why I'm here I have completed the mission Yen Sid asked of me and I figure I might as well do this as a favor."

He turned around as a ball of magic formed in his hand and was then crushed into a small marble and then tossed at Kairi's outfit. In a flash her outfit changed into a pink and black hoodie-dress, a light red cloth seemed to be draped around her waist with two parts hanging off both sides of her legs down halfway to her feed, a part of pink and black sports shorts was just barely visible under her pocket skirt. Finally, she had black leggings that when up just below her knee and a part of black belted boots. "A masterpiece if I do say so myself."

The three fairies had to admit that it did fit her. Kairi looked over her new outfit. She did like it and it was compared to her old outfit seemingly better for an adventure. "Oh, and this is enchanted help you with awakening the suppressed nature within yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" On the one hand, she was curious about it. Perhaps it was something exciting about herself that she didn't know she had at the time. Much like her own Keyblade. On the other hand, she was also concern for it.

The three fairies tried to figure out what it was themselves. Unfortunately, their magic didn't help sense whatever it was that Discord was talking about. "We can't tell what it is," Fauna turned her head over to Discord. "Are you sure you aren't pulling one of your pranks?"

"This is no such thing," He gave them a glare as he put on 3D glasses. Sora was strangely starting to get a give not unlike that of Genie from Discord as he watched this. "Yen Sid likely felt something as well but is polite enough not to bring it up."

"But you would bring it up," Discord didn't even try to defend himself at this. What could he say he had his own reasons to do so after all. That being he didn't really care about it. "Shouldn't you three be stopping the recently revived Maleficent?"

That caught the attention of everyone in the room. The three fairies were almost mad at him for 'joking' about it. Almost because as much as they didn't want to admit it they knew that Maleficent could have learned how to do that. "But I watched her get destroyed!"

Discord pulled out a crystal ball which showed a bird flying over the remains of the witch. It grabbing her tattered cloak that everyone just dismissed. "You are correct but certain individuals have found a way around such things thanks to the powers of darkness."

Another image showed Pete as he was walking through one of the worlds. The bird dropping the cloak in front of him. Pete gave it a questioning look before realizing who it belonged to. To everyone's surprise wisps of darkness arose fixing the outfit before Maleficent herself arose back in the land of the living. Inwardly, Sora wondered if he should have set the cloak on fire when he had the chance. "Oh, just great she's back."

The three fairies looked at each other. They had a silent agreement that if what Discord said was true then they had to go and make sure Aurora wasn't going to be targeted by her. Turning into balls of light the three of them raced out of the room. A few minutes layer both Kairi and Sora walked back into Yen Sid's study with the Wizard looking out towards the window. "I saw that the fairies have departed likely to keep watch over there worlds Princess of Heart."

"Yeah, Maleficent is back," Yen Sid didn't seem all that surprised to hear that. "You knew about this?"

"The stars showed me that a certain darkness had returned to the worlds not long ago," He explained to the both of them before taking his seat. The former Keyblade Master wasn't all that concerned about her. They had bigger issues to deal with after all. "We have more pressing matters as Heartless, along Nobodies under the Organization's control are moving around each of the worlds."

The two Keyblade wielders were in agreement with him on that. As both Sora and Kairi left the room Yen Sid turned his attention over to Discord who had appeared in the room not long after they left. It was time for both of them to have a talk. "So, have all of the world's been restored?"

A chair appeared behind him which he took. "I checked each world that I could and for those, I didn't have the time I looked up to see if a star returned or not from the local night sky." In a snap, Discord revealed a journal with a list of his findings to the Keyblade master. "The strangest thing is that there seems to be a new world where there shouldn't be one."

From the notes given to him, Yen Sid could see that according to the Spirit of Chaos findings this world was only visible on certain worlds mostly those within the Realm Between. Even then Traverse Town was the only one that had the best view of it. "You think it's close to the Dark Margin?"

"Nah, that was an old theory it's somewhere deep within the Dimmed Void but not that close to the darkness," The Dimmed Void was as its name implied the part of the Realm were darkness was strongest. It actually seeped through as the barriers with the Realm of Darkness blurred. Only a handful of worlds existed in that place.

This new one couldn't have been the End of The World. The creation of the Heartless broke apart and become their respective worlds over the course of the year. Yen Sid remembered an old tale of a barrier world falling into the Dimmed Void and into the darkness once. Perhaps, this was the world in question. It was a matter to look into later.

A pair of tea materialized for the two of them. Yen Sid knew that his guest was soon to leave, and likely would start causing mischief amongst the worlds like usual. He was a trickster after all. With that, he disappeared in a flash while his voice echoed through the room. "Tell Mickey I said hi."

* * *

A Corridor of Darkness opened up as Axel walked out and handed Namine an Organization cloak. Seeing how she was going to be traveling with Riku the redhead Nobody figured she needed one. "Here got it from the old facilities in Castle Oblivion it might be a bit loose."

With her taken care of Axel walked up to the cloaked figure standing next to the pappoi tree. Looking out at the waves Riku's mind turned to all the events that lead up to this. His desire to leave this world brought on by the tale of someone leaving this world behind along with meeting that man years ago. Kairi washing up on the shore only helped to further his desire to see other worlds. _'It was easy for Ansem to prey on my desires looking back.'_

"So, you don't mind me asking but how did you grow this quick in such a short amount of time?" Riku turned his attention over to Axel. It seemed the former Organization was staying with them for the time being. "I'm pretty sure there a growth spurt that drastic is next to impossible."

Riku turned back out to the sea. "Shouldn't you be on your way Axel?"

"To where?" Axel retorted before he took a seat on the tree. "Honestly I figured I work with you and Namine I'm guessing you're both going to help Roxas and Kairi from the shadows against the Organization and who better to have then their assassin?"

Besides that Axel figured that there wasn't a point to running away from them now. He didn't need Kingdom Hearts if his own heart was waiting for him to rejoin at the edge of death. Until that happens he might as well become a thorn in their side. "You realize we won't be seeing Sora or Roxas as you know him any time soon right?"

Axel just waved his hand at this. "I already figured that was going to be the case," Nevermind that he was currently traveling across the worlds which meant that trying to find them would be a pain. "So, you have any idea to where we are heading off first?"

Riku had been shadowing many of the Organizations operations. Even then he didn't know much beyond what he had witnessed. Axel, however, was likely to know much more than him on that front. "Do you?"

"You know I just might know something we could look into," Axel had a smirk on his face as he thought about that.

* * *

As the Gummiship flew through the Ocean Between Kairi wondered about what Discord meant when he said she had her inner nature suppressed. For a moment she wondered if he was talking about her nature as a Princess of Hearts but she knew about that part of her. The Keyblade was something that she can summon so that also wasn't it. "I wonder what Discord was talking about…"

Sora looked down at the controls as suddenly a familiar noise was heard through the cockpit. A few Heartless Gummiship flew past them as Sora knew what was going to happen. Blasts of Fire and Blizzard shot from the Gummiships four turrets at the Heartless ships. Several of the ships were destroyed under the barrage of attacks. The rest of the ships broke off leaving them to continue on as the radar stopped tracking them. A sigh escaped Kairi's mouth at this.

The Heartless had an untold number of their own Gummiships. As redundant as it was given they could pass through the dark pathways, but with the world's restored it seems they remaining ships would continue to plague the Ocean Between. "That's going to be something to get use too."

She was given a nod from Sora who suddenly missed the Highwind. The ship that Donald and Goofy had with them when he met them. They didn't really name it given how quickly they had come to Traverse Town and allowed him to name it. '_I wonder what are Donald and Goofy doing?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts as the Gummiship started to come up on something. Looking out ahead it seems that they had come across the first world on this little trip.

* * *

**Boy, this took a lot longer then I had expected. Anyway, yeah I introduced another third party character for this story. Discord from MLP. Don't ask why I did it ok. I think I'll hold off on introducing more of them seeing how I did it for two chapters. Oh, and as for the outfit for Sora/Roxas... it's his KH 2 outfit.**

**Anyway, cya all next time. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key.**


End file.
